


Tears' answer

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo remember the painful chilhood's love that knew with Tadayoshi. Perhaps, he was complying with the promise he said him when they were children, though he couldn't notice it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears' answer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La respuesta de las lágrimas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047331) by [Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain). 



> Note: Getabako are the shelves where student leave their shoes when get in the school.  
> Note 2: [To get a better idea of boys clothes](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-a-MdpD5FjCc/UdBniXQToNI/AAAAAAAAC3U/CPp1RUeaAnQ/s1280/IMG00009.png)... From left at right, Sho-chan, Maru, Ryo-chan, Tatsu, Yoko, Subaru, Hina.
> 
> Thank you very much to [Jackie8er](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie8er) to proof-read this ^3^

Perhaps, it was to keep his sadness for even longer that I was sitting there on that park bench, but when I saw that kid playing, it made me feel even worst.

That made me remember him.

I tightly pursed my lips when I saw a group of elementary students playing baseball in a place at the park. Why had my eyes focused on them? I forced a smile when I noticed the look from who seemed to be the mother of one of that kids. I decided to stand up and go away from that place, while, in my memories, started to materialize his silhouette.

 

_Six kids run through the school corridor. Unlike the rest of the kids, that were going to the exit, they entered a classroom, crashing against themselves when they finished suddenly their race, because of the presence of the teacher in the class._

_– Good afternoon, kids – Greeted a young lady with reddish hair tied on the top of her head. It always was a mistery to the kids’ mind, how much time before going to school she got up. That hairstyle stayed impeccable from the first hour of the morning until the last of the afternoon._

_– Good afternoon, sensei – Greeted the kids, together._

_– Nishikido-kun is going to stay unitl a little later today, kids – Said the woman, while the group looked at the only boy in that place –. He got a low score on an exam and he must stay and do some ‘extra work’ – She said in undertone once she crossed the classroom’s door –. You can stay here if you want, but don’t bother him._

_The six nodded their heads, entered and then, closed the sliding door._

_– Maths, again, Ryo? – Said one of the shortest kids of the group, dressed in a black T-shirt with draws on it, red pants and a dark green jean jacket tied around his hips; he sat down on the chair in front of the boy to whom he was talking. As a reply, he obtained a fulminant look from him._

_– Hey, don’t get mad, what’s matter? – Said another of the boys, dressed in a dark blue jogging pants with yellow stripes and a T-shirt with fine lines, taking the paper where Ryo was writing to check on._

_– Do you want we to help you? – Asked a smiling boy squatting right next to him, dressed in an apple green T-shirt, a plaid open shirt with white, light brown and black colors, jeans shorts and a stamped leggings underneath it._

_– Your sensei did not say that we couldn’t help you – Said the boy sat down in front of him._

_– Thanks, guys – Whispered the kid._

_– Or we could give all your homework to Ohkura so he would do it for you – Said a fourth kid, dressed in a light brown shirt and pants of the same color, putting his arm on the shoulder the tallest boy, dressed in with a white T-shirt with a word written on cursive with orange sleeves and green moss shorts –. He passed with one hundred on the last exam, did you know it?_

_– Enough – Asked the kid, slightly blushing and making the boy who talked to let him go –. That wouldn’t be fair. Do you want our help, Ryo-chan? – He asked, smiling. The boy nodded, after staying an instant gazing at his smile._

 

I smiled when I remembered that. If it wasn’t because of them, I’d had never finished that punishment and I couldn’t go outside to play baseball, as we always did after all people left the building, but a teacher of PE teacher, should go together. Now, thinking about it, while I waited on the sidewalk until for traffic light to turn green so I can keep walking,  the best would have been not accepting their help, not playing baseball that day, not staying in that place...

 

_A heavy downpour interrupted the game that day. The group of kids, warned by the older person in charge of them, called them to enter inside the building and wait a while until the rain stops._

_– So, will Ohkura and Dokkun stay here until it stops a little more?_

_– Yes, after all, we live far._

_– All right, take care on the way home._

_– See you tomorrow._

_– See ‘ya._

_The kid who respond at the name of Ohkura pulled a chocolate out of his briefcase, opened the packing and he offered a piece to Ryo._

_– Do you want it?_

_– Than... Thank you…_

_– What’s wrong?_

_– Hm? Why?_

_– You were distracted during the game, today. That’s not like you, Ryo-chan – He looked at him,smiling, making the chocolate that Ryo has grabbed fall from his hands –. Haha, that’s not like you either –. Added, bending to pick the chocolate up, being imitated by Ryo, who inadvertently touched his hand._

_– I’m… sorry – Whispered the kid, putting his hand aside._

_– What’s wrong? – Asked again, this time, more seriously. Ryo shook his head profusely –. Look at me – He ordered, obtaining as response again a negative movement of Ryo’s head –. So, the problem is with me?_

_– It’s not like that! – Exclaimed Ryo, so loud that his voice echoes all over the building._

_– Shh – Asked the other boy, putting his finger on his own lips –. Well, at least you looked at me now – He said, smiling._

_– Don’t do that…_

_– What?_

_– Smile... like this – Asked Ryo, with a hand signal._

_– Why? That’s bothering you? I’m happy, that’s why I smile for._

_– And why you’re happy?_

_– I asked first..._

_– I didn’t hear you._

_– Because I’m with Ryo-chan – He replied, after a while._

 

His smile hypnotized me, and that bastard abused of that.

 

_The kid stood up in front of Ryo. He took advantage of his shock to hug him._

_– That’s why I’m happy – Whispered in his ear, without letting him go –. Then, can you tell me why you don’t want me to smile? – He asked, looking at him, holding his shoulders._

_– Because I like you – Whispered to himself, without being able to look at him._

_– What? I didn’t hear you._

_– That I like you… , idiot._

_The kid smiled widely, stroking one of his blushing cheeks with the back of the hand._

_– I like you, too. Actually, I like the six of us – Said, after thinking for a hundredth of a second –. But, among the six of you, the most important to me, always be you, Ryo-chan, from the first day I met you._

_– Idiot – Said Ryo again, smiling tenderly, then bursting into laughter with his friend._

_– Ryo-kun, Tadayoshi-kun, it stopped raining. Do you want to take this umbrella and want me to escort you until your places? – Said the PE teacher, leaning out from one of the getabako._

_– Ah, no, sensei. Thank you. We can back home alone – Replied Tadayoshi, quickly, as he came near to him and took the umbrella that the older one was given to them –. Let’s go, Ryo-chan?_

 

It doesn’t matter how cloudy the day was, his smile always illuminated my day. Always did. I hesitated about taking flowers or not, the seller smiled when recognized me after walked away and forth in front of the flower shop almost ten times.

I ended up buying a couple of white carnations and took it with me. The placer was getting closer and closer every time and my memories were hurting me too much already.

 

 

_The rain and the faint light from a park were witnesses of a sweet kiss started by Tadayoshi. Ryo sighed amid of it, opening his eyes to see the actions of the taller._

_– Close your eyes – Asked Tadayoshi, covering his eyes with one hand. He kissed his lower lip, while his other hand held the umbrella in a manner that any person that was passing next to them wouldn’t realize what was going on, though he doubted someone was going to cross the park with such a heavy rain. He kissed his lower lip sonorously, feeling how, under his hand, Ryo’s eyes closed tightly. He smiled and kissed him passionately, forcing him to open his mouth to put his tongue into his cavity. Ryo opened his eyes and tried to stop him, but at the end, accept that kiss, with all the other kisses that followed on the way home._

_– You’re a pervert – Said Ryo, finally, after sometime._

_– Why? – Asked his listener, curious._

_– Where did you learn that kind of kisses?!_

_– On the movies there are a lot of that – Replied the kid, placing his hand on the top of Ryo’s one making the umbrella spin around, above their heads –. Ryo-chan…, I love you – Whispered to him._

_– Me too – Said the boy, resting his head on his shoulder –. Tacchon…?_

_– Yes…?_

_– We will always be together, right?_

_– Of course. I will always be by your side, no matter what. I will always protect you. Always. Forever. And ever._

_Ryo’s home was the first stop. Using the umbrella as a shield again, they exchanged several kisses until being fairly satisfied, smiling at the feeling their fast heartbeat and the heat of their blood running through their veins caused. Ryo walked the few steps that separated him from his home and stood under the roof, waiting for Tadayoshi to turn back to him, as he always did. Tadayoshi turned and looked at him, he noticed that someone was watching him, but he didn’t expect that to be Ryo. He turned his body completely to him and raised his hand over his head, waving him goodbye, as his feet moved back, he tripped and fell on the street._

 

– If on that day we hadn't play baseball, would you still be here? With me?

I didn’t receive any answer. After all, I was talking to a lifeless piece of rock. It wasn’t him, but at the same time, it was to that piece of rock that I confessed each and every one of my feelings every year on that day. That only day. That painful day in which all my memories were in gathered to beat me in the worst way, every time, harder than the year before.

 

_–Tadayoshi!! – Screamed Ryo, watching the kid was hit by a vehicle which presence had gone unnoticed by both until them. He ran down the stairs and came down the path to his side, getting him up carefully and holding him in his arms –. Tadayoshi! Answer me! Tadayoshi! – When he lifted his head, he saw the vehicle leaving quickly the place._

_– Ryo-chan – Tadayoshi drew his attention, raising his hand to touch his face._

_– Don’t… Don’t talk… Let’s call an ambulance – Asked the kid, sobbing –. Someone! Help me! An ambulance, please!_

_– Ryo-chan – Called Tadayoshi, again, turning his head with the same hand to make him look down and look at him –. They didn’t hear you… The rain… is too strong…_

_– Then, I’m going to call someone, please, wait here – He said, but Tadayoshi took his hand and denied with his head when he looked at him._

_– Don’t… go away…_

_– But… you’re bleeding – He said, noticing an increasing blood pool around his body._

_– This? It’s nothing…, if you’re at my side…_

_– But…!_

_– Ryo-chan… I will always be by your side – He whispered._

_Tadayoshi inhaled air and exhaled slowly. Ryo felt how the grip of his hand was slowly weakening._

_– No. No – He sobbed, holding the kid’s hand._

_– Always and…_

 

– You said that you’d always be by my side – Said Ryo, talking to Tadayoshi’s grave.

– I’m here, Ryo-chan.

– You liar – Sobbed the man, falling down on his knees and hugging himself, biting his lips tightly. He hated crying, but the memories of him were hurting him too much, not having him near, was hurting him too much.

– I’m here, Ryo-chan – An anormal presence tried to hug him, but it couldn’t do it. As much as it tried, it couldn’t touch him, hug him, kiss him –. We have to wait a little longer to be together again, huh? Live, Ryo-chan. I will always be by your side, protecting you. Always. And ever. Forever. Until we meet again, somewhere.

 

 


End file.
